Unexpected
by SierraKeough
Summary: Fifteen Year old Sadie Ziegler, has been in and out of foster homes her entire life. Until the meeting with her adoption agency guy. She finds out news she never knew before. She knocked on his door. "I guess I'm your daughter," She softly spoke, and with that her whole life changes in an instant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Welcome to Unexpected. **

**Review please! I'll reply to them! ****This is basically my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me. **

**Enjoy the chapter below! **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sadie Madison Ziegler is the fifteen year old, sassy, rebellious and sarcastic adoptive daughter of Robert and Josie Ziegler. She has long wavy light brown hair, ocean blue eyes that brighten up any room. A small nose. full thin pink lips, that complimented her dimpled cheeks. Her rounded jaw. She wore her favorite black leather jacket that covered her flowy white top that was covered by her burgundy infinity scarf, and was tucked into her Vintage Levi Light and Medium Wash High Waisted original cuffed Jean denim shorts which she wore with polkadot lace tights and her black platform ankle boots. She wore her favourite black rectangular ring that was designed sideways on her middle finger of her right hand and she carried on the arm of her shoulder Her leather light brown thick strapped bag that was studded.

She had been in and out of foster homes her entire life, before offically beening adopted by the Ziegler's.

* * *

She sat in Mr. Morrison's office. He was the manger of the adoption agency that her parents adopted her from. She sat straight up, as he asked her a few questions to finalize the adoption, although they already were parents.

"So Sadie may I few questions?" Mr. Morrision inquried, as he filed some paperwork regarding some clients.

"Sure," She replied; with an eyeroll. She hated coming to these interviews every two months; it just reminded her that her birth parents never wanted her.

"Can you say that with less attitude?" Her mother told her.

"Fine," She said turning her attention back to Mr. Morrison. "Sure, I'd love too know." She responded; exicitiedly. She turned her attention and look back at her mother right in her mocha coloured eyes. "Better?" She bitterly asked.

Her mother just sighed. Annoyed by the behaviour of her fifteen year old.

"Do you know anything about your biological parents?" He asked laying his glasses down to look her right in her ocean blue eyes.

"I know that they died when I was just seven, and that's when I got transferred to live my grandma for about six to seven months until she couldn't anymore. And I hopped from one foster home to another, that's when my sister got the call that I've been sent to an adoption agency I forget which one and then these kind generous people offer my a home and take me in, and well I guess you know the rest," Sadie replied Leaning back into her chair as she examined her nails which she painted a frosty blue.

"According my records, Ms. Ziegler one of your biological parents hasn't died," Mr. Morrison said; flipping though the file.

Shock and confusion just filled the expression on Sadie's face when she heard that one of biological parents hadn't died. She sat there not knowing what to say next to the news she just recieved.

"This can't be true. I was told at an early age by the attorney that my birth parents both died in a car accident when I was seven. Leaving my under the care of my adoptive parents, I think you must have your facts wrong sir?" She commented hesitantly.

Before Mr. Morrison could respond to Sadie's question. Her dad said something. "I think that's enough information for one day," He answered before getting up and leaving with his wife and youngest daughter. That was all the information Sadie and him needed in one day.

"Please tell me more," She pleaded as she grabbed her fathers arm and gestured him to sit back down.

"It is true that one of your birth parents did die. Your mother to be exact. She died when you were seven, due to a fatal accident. But still we don't know what the accident was," He explained.

"What was my mother's name and age?" She asked slightly angry as to why her parents wouldn't tell her that her father was still alive.

"Her name was Olivia Harris she was twenty-five at the time of her death," He answered; pulling up the file.

And...And my father?" She asked curiously.

* * *

Sadie entered her home frustated with her parents. "Why didn't you just tell me he is alive?" She inquiried, sitting on the couch in her family room as her parents followed.

"We don't know, we probably just thought you might want nothing to with him," Her father softly replied.

"You both just lied to my face about my birth parents. I don't want anything to do with either of you," Sadie scoffed as she grabbed her bag and walked out of her house.

Her mother was going to go back to get her before her husband pulled her back.

* * *

She walked into Ryan's room as she threw her bag on his bed and angrily sat with him.

"Damn who peed in your Cheerios this morning?" He asked; finishing his report on the Civil War for history class.

"Haha very funny. You know the adoption agency that I go every two months, for interviews, and today's got really interesting," She told him.

"Okay what happened?" He asked.

"Apparently Mr. Morrison my interviewer he told me that my birth father was alive, and that my mom did die in the car accident when I was seven. I'm also pretty freaking sure I probably have a sibling somewhere to, but one problem at a time for Sadie," She shouted; pacing around his bedroom.

"Why wouldn't they just tell you about your birth father? Didn't you ask them before?" He asked; shutting the computer screen down.

"Of course and they told me they died when I was seven, me beening as gullible as I was of course believing what they told me," She said.

"Do you want to meet your birth father?" Ryan asked curiously.

"I do, I want to ask him some questions because frantically I deserve some answers," She responded.

"Do you want me to come with you to find him?" He replied.

"Um are you sure your parents wouldn't mind?" Sadie informed him.

"Please, your like a daughter to them, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind," What is his name, did they tell you what it was." he explained.

"I don't know something Cavanaugh. I didn't quiet catch the first name," She responded slightly scared that it may not show up any results.

"Okay, let's just search up _Cavanaugh, Rosewood PA,_ and see what it turns up," Ryan said; typing Cavanaugh Rosewood PA, in the google search bar.

Ryan Cranston and Sadie Ziegler have been best friends since the fourth grade. He had short raven coloured hair, green eyes;a small nose; full thin lips and a cleft jaw. He was an athelete. He was probably one of the attractive kids in the tenth grade, behind Rowen Steinbeck.

"Okay so the searches came up to three. We have the doctor; the artichect; and the accoutant, so which one do you think he is?" he asled staring right into her ocean blue eyes.

"I don't know google image all three, Okay the artichect looks a lot like you, I mean the same eyes, the same hair and the dimpled cheek; which he has one on his chin. I guess Toby Cavanaugh is your father." Ryan explained.

"What's his address?" Sadie asked; grabbing empty postcard that laid on the coffee table and the black pen.

"It's 2048 Hillside Ave, Apt. 503," He said with no hestiation. As she wrote it down.

He googled the address of Toby's address.

"That's like fifteen minutes away from here," He answered.

"Lets go." She said.

"Wait Sadie, you can't just walk in their and be like 'Hi, remember me I'm your fifteen year old daughter'. You got to plan out what you are going to say, because it's not that simple Sad."Ryan stopped her from walked out of his bedroom.

"It is that simple, I can just tell him that my name's Sadie Ziegler, I'm fifteen years old and I guess I'm your daughter, and we can see were it progess from there," she gestured as she turned his doorknob grabbed her bag and left his house. He followed.

* * *

_Dear Mom & Dad, _

_If you're wondering why I'm not home, its because I'm at Ryan's and don't worry I'm fine. Ryan and I are going to track down my biological father for answers. I wanted to tell you that you've been the best parents I could ever ask for. But I think It's time to say goodbye and move on with my life. I am very sorry to say this but I can't take it anymore. I am fine, I love you guys very much and I hope this doesn't change anything for us, I am sorry for leaving you. __…when I need advice for anything, I know where to turn. You help me handle situations and I know you always have my back. I can count on you to help me through thick and thin. Along the years you've taught me valuable life lessons that have stuck with me. You've shown me how to be a team player and, by example, you've shown me to always reach out to people. Friends are the greatest gift we can have and we have to be cautious not to lose touch. You're very generous and make decisions that come from the heart._

_Thank you for everything; all the sacrifices you've made and all the promises you've kept to get us where we are today. I love you both so much and I hope this letter sums it all up."_

_Love_

_Sadie _

* * *

"I think it's this," Sadie told Ryan before pushing the elevator button to number 5.

"Here goes nothing," She mumbled nervously.

Truth was Sadie was nervous of meeting her birth father. It all depend on what he thought of her, she was scared. This seems a lot harder then she expected. _Play it cool Sadie. _

She reached the door. "You ready?" Ryan inquired.

"Yes, I am." And with that she rang the door bell. _  
_

A tall man with brown hair ocean blue eyes a dimpled cheft chin answered the door.

With no hestation she told him "I guess I'm your daughter,"

**Review please, tell me what you thought of this chapter? Update or no? -Sierra **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG IM SO SORRY GUYS FOR MAKING YOU WAIT TWO MONTHS FOR AN UPDATE I've just been so busy with school and personal stuff. **

**enjoy the chapter below my ff friends ;) **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"I think you have the wrong apartment, because if you were _my_ daughter you would seven," Toby said.

"Your Toby Cavanaugh right?" She asked

"Yes, I am." He replied.

"Well you and my mother Olivia Harris also known as your former girlfriend, had me when you were together basically a baby out of wedlock." She explained.

"What, your Olivia's daughter? That's not possible," He said puzzled.

"How is that not possible?" She inquried.

"It's a long story." He responded. Letting Sadie and Ryan though the door.

"I have time." She replied sullenly.

"Well it started when I was nineteen, Spencer and I had broken up for the billionth time, and your mom was my friend since the seven grade, and well she helped out though the breakup of Spencer and long story short here you are," he replied.

"So basically I was a mistake that was conceived on a drunken night in the middle of March!" She shouted.

"Your not a mistake, your my daughter and it's going to take me time wrap my head around all that," He said.

"Whatever, when I come home we can talk about whatever, but now I have to go out but the kids are coming today that's right," Toby said

"We can babysit them for you if you want?" Sadie responded.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked.

"Yup, you just go, I know how to handle little babies I've done it before," Sadie replied walking to the door and shutting it.

"You could be an axe murderer for all I know," Toby said; which caused Ryan to laugh.

"Believe me, your kids are gonna be in good hands I promise," She responded.

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you later." Toby replied walking out of the door.

* * *

As Sadie turned around after closing the door. Ryan gave her a dirty look.

"What, why are you looking at me like that?" She questioned.

"You told your father, I had no experience in babysitting." He said.

"Because you don't." She added.

"Yes I do," He answered.

"Really Ryan?" She crossed her arms as an amused look took over her face. "Because the last kid you babysitted, you didn't even change his diaper." She continued.

"Well in my defense, guys don't change baby diapers, it's not what we do," He answered defending himself.

"Okay your gonna change their diapers will I sit back and watch you struggle," Ryan said, flipping though _Sports_ _Illustrated._

"Your so funny aren't you? Your going to help me," Sadie replied crossing her arms a little annoyed of how Ryan was acting towards her today.

"No I'm not, and you can stop Pmsing," He responded.

Sadie walked over grabbed the magazine and kept it to herself.

"Hey I wasn't done with that!" He shouted.

"Why are you here? If you can't help me now?" She questioned.

He got up and walked closer to Sadie and whispered "because you love me and I'm your best friend," He said whispering in her ear.

"What's your problem with changing diapers? It's honestly not that hard." She quipped.

"Well in my opinion men don't change diapers it's just not what they do. That's why we have something called 'women' because its what they do," He inquried.

Her jaw just dropped down she stood there shocked. _Did he just_ _say that? _She thought.

"Your so sexist, I can't believe you just said that Ryan," She replied angrily.

"What?! It's true. I'm sorry but the truth hurts my friend," He said grabbing an apple and bit it.

"I'm so barely your friend right now," She answered sullenly.

Just as Ryan was about to speak, they heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the door, before opening she told Ryan "This isn't over. I'm not done with you, we'll finish this later," She spoke.

* * *

She opened the door and plastered a happy face. "Hey." She spoke standing in the door frame and Ryan close behind her.

"Shaelyn," Hanna whispered.

Hanna stood there shocked as to see her deceased goddaughter in front of her.

"I'm sorry I don't know who that is?" Sadie inquired.

"I'm sorry it's just you look a lot like my deceased goddaughter," She softly spoke. "Anyway this little bumblebee behind my leg is my son Nicholas "Nick" Rivers and my little girl Juliana "JuJubee" Rivers, can you guys say hi to this nice girl." She continued.

"Aw their so cute," she said leaning down to their level. "Hey guys my name's Sadie Ziegler. I'm filling in for the nice man who lives here. This is my friend Ryan," She said softly.

Nicholas just hid behind his mother's leg. "I'm sorry he's just shy he doesn't like to be around alot of people it makes him scared. I think your boyfriend must have scared him," Hanna replied.

"Boyfriend?! What no he's just a friend," Sadie said scrunching her face. "Well before you go is Nicholas or Juliana allergic to?" She asked.

"Uh yes thanks for reminding me Nicholas is allergic to cheese and Juliana is fine she's not allergic to anything," Hanna responded.

"So I guess I'll see you in two hours?" She asked.

"Yes okay then thanks bye," Hanna said as she waved goodbye to her kids.

* * *

Hanna Marin walked to her car, as soon as she got in she dialed Caleb's number.

_Hey Caleb I just dropped off our kids to Toby and Spencer's and there was this girl who opened the door that looked like Shaelyn sounded like her and acted like her. I swear she's an exact replica. Our goddaughter is not dead? Call me back when you get this. I love you bye._

She drove to the Apple Rose Grille to meet the girls for lunch. Would it be to soon to tell them that she's alive? Would they be happy about it? Who knows.

* * *

"Okay who wants to eat something?" Sadie asked panting, after chasing the kids around for 30 minutes.

They all raised their hands.

"Okay guys let's give Sadie a break, come sit and I'll feed you little buggers," Ryan said pointing to the table.

He searched the cabinets over and over again looking for something to make for the kids, he finally found some Kraft Dinner Mac n' Cheese. He took the boxes out and set them on the counter.

"Uh.. Sadie can you come over here please I kind of need your help!" He replied.

"Oh gee let's give Sadie a break, yeah right," She responded sarcastically getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"What do you need help with?" She asked.

He looked at the box and back at her.

"Are you kidding me you don't know how to make Mac n' Cheese? Oh my god," She replied shockingly snatching the box from Ryan.

"Stand back and let me show you how it's done," She answered. Emptying the packet; pouring milk and the cheese and boiled it.

"Liam Daniel Cavanaugh get your butt down here now!" She yelled from the kitchen.

"What do you want?" The 11 year old boy said walking down the stairs.

"Don't give me that sass little boy, I need you to help me (Sadie) and my friend Ryan help make food for our lovely friends you understand me?" She softly spoke.

"Yeah Yeah I here you," He said walking to the kitchen

_Ten Minutes later..._

"Now was that so hard to make Ry?" She said.

"Uh...well... um No?" He replied.

She just shook her head. "Anyway, who wants some steamed Vegetables. Yum." Sadie grinned showing her dimpled smile.

"Ew, vegetables nasty," Riley Cavanaugh said.

"Did you guys know that vegetables are a good source of Vitamin C, and are good for you, not to mention they taste good," Ryan replied scratching his head and gesturing for Sadie to come help him.

"So? Who needs vegetables when you have x-ray vision daddy said so," Nick responded coloring a picture of a bird.

Sadie jumped in and knew what would make the kids eat their vegetables.

"Has anyone heard of the Veggie Monster?" She asked smirking.

"No." They all said in unison.

"Well my friends the Veggie Monster is a big, green, mean vegetable who comes and punishes little kids who don't eat their vegetables. When I was 5 or 6 your ages my mom asked me if I wanted some steamed vegetables I obviously told her no. So she had told me that the Veggie Monster was going to come and get me for not eating my vegetables. _I told her that your making that up he's not real. She told me Oh we'll see about that._ Later that night the Veggie Monster paid me a visit and well let's say I got into a lot of trouble from him. Has anyone ever heard of TJ Henderson? Well he was a little boy about 7 who didn't eat is vegetable's and well he was never saw again, and from that point on I always ate my vegetables. Now does anyone want sOn my way! carrots?. They all raised their hands.

She laughed. "That's what I thought," She said relieved.

* * *

Hanna are you okay? You looked like you saw a ghost," Aria said noticing that she wasn't herself today. She was more agitated and worried. Instead of throwing punchlines every five seconds.

"Well it's nothing," She Replied brushing it off, as she picked up her coffee mug and drank from it as she received looks from her friends.

"What?! I'm seroiusly find guys. Really it's nothing," She said one more time. This time slowly so they get the memo.

They all were just worried about her she was acting strange especially for a girl who doesn't have very much skeletons in her closet.

* * *

"Sawy, can you tell us a stowey?" Julianna asked.

"Sure JuJubee, what kind of story?" Ryan asked.

"A princess one!" She said excitingly.

"Then princess you will get," Sadie responded.

"No more princess stories! More bad guys dying like this," He demonstrated.

"You will like this story I promise you," She grinned beginning the story.

Once a Upon a time in a kingdom far far away, lived a beautiful princess named Nylah. Princess Nylah was often very lonely. She had no body, she had hoped that one day her knight and shining armer will come and whisk her away from this very bland town, to live happily ever after. The more days Princess Nylah waited to more she wanted to just leave her castle and never come back. Just as Princess Nylah was about to do so she heard a very masculine voice call her name. "_Princess_ _Nylah_, _I've_ _come here to rescue you my princess. We will ride off into the sunlight together," he said Prince_ _Ryan told her._ She had followed his command and let the guard after King Henry found out about this daughter's orders to leave the castle. He sent many guards to go find her. Princess Nylah didn't think many obstacles were to stand in her way of true love, expect for maybe a person in a gorilla suit. The gorilla captured Princess Nylah and threw Prince Ryan over the field. The last thing he had said before leaving was _I'll_ _save_ _you_ _my_ _princess!_" He disappeared, never to be seen again. Princess Nylah soon fell in love with the gorilla, because he was very strong. The gorilla soon defeated the ugly dragon killing it with his sword and jumping though hoops of fire, and almost being killed by. They finally made it to the end and the gorilla and Princess Nylah lived happily ever after with gorilla's pet a flying dragon named Upa.

"So did you like that story?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, I liked the part when the gorilla threw prince Ryan across the field." Nicholais said.

"I think having your flying dragon is cool!" Riley commented.

* * *

"I'm telling you Caleb, she is Shaelyn. Everything about her resembled Shaelyn I mean the hair, the eyes the way she acts, talks," Hanna explained to Caleb.

"I think your crazy Han. It could be some girl that looks like there, but that mean that is her Hanna," Caleb responded softly.

"You think I'm crazy? Caleb, I'm telling you the truth. Why don't you go take a look and see for yourself," Hanna said proving that she's not crazy.

"And if I do win and your crazy then I get the video game I want," Caleb replied knowing he got this ome in the bag.

"And if I win and I prove to you I'm not crazy then you owe me a kid free weekend. Deal?" She asked.

"Deal." He smirked As he shook her hand.

"Wow we downgraded from kissing on deals to hand shaking," Hanna answered.

Caleb walked upstaris to get his kids and knowing Hanna was delusional. He knocked on the door and Sadie opened the door.

"Holy Crap," He said Hanna was right.

* * *

**Okay what do you think? Who's Shaelyn? Leave your reviews in the review panel don't worry it doesn't bite! Next update next Friday. Tune in next week my fellow readers! I'll be waiting right here till then. Tootles! - Sierra. Please review.**


End file.
